Batalla por amor
by Jael Cullen Stewart
Summary: Bella y su familia se mudan a Forks, ahí conocen a los Cullen, Edward tratará de enamorar a Bella, pero no sabemos si ella se dejará.


Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años de edad. Mi familia está conformada por mi madre, Renée y mi padre Charlie Swan. También tengo a dos hermanos; Emmett y Jasper Swan. Nos acabamos de mudar de Los Ángeles, California. Pues mis padres querían que yo empezara aquí mi instituto y mis hermanos lo terminaran. Acabamos de llegar hace un par de días, para ser más exactos, el sábado.

Hoy es lunes y me acabo de levantar con una confusión de sentimientos, por una parte me sentía emocionada por llegar a una nueva escuela pero por otra estaba asustada acerca de mi forma de socializar, soy callada y me encanta leer. Soy una devoradora de libros. Por lo tanto para mi no tenía ninguna importancia tratar de socializar con la gente. En cuanto me levanté todos bajamos a desayunar.

Mamá había hecho unos deliciosos panqueques. En cuanto me sirvió mi ración, que consistía en dos panqueques, les puse miel y mantequilla, y claro que no podía faltar la leche.

Mis hermanos también estaban desayunando a mi lado, solo que sus porciones eran mucho mayores a la mía. Papá no había bajado aun, últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy cansado y era algo que realmente nos preocupaba. Cuando terminé subí a toda prisas escaleras para poder darme una ducha y después alistarme para ir al primer día de instituto. Ya en el baño, me quite toda la ropa y me metí en la ducha, tallé mi cabello con mi champú con olor a fresa y enjaboné mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido con un delicioso olor a vainilla.

Cuando salí me puse a secarme el cabello.

Cuando al fin terminé ya me quedaban tan solo veinte minutos para cambiarme. Opté por un pantalón de mezclilla con una bonita blusa verde limón de manga larga con mis Vans negros. Peiné mi cabello y lo deje suelto. Así que otra vez bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, mi auto todavía no llegaba de los Ángeles, solo el de Jasper que era un Audi A8. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y espere a que mis hermanos terminaran de vestirse. Son mas vanidosos que yo. Cuando finalmente bajaron, entablamos una amena conversación.

-Vaya hermanitos, hasta que se dignaron en bajar –me burlé de ellos. Como respuesta solo recibí un par de miradas asesinas.

-Es que nosotros nos arreglamos para conquistar lindas chicas... –me contesto Emmett.

Así seguimos platicando en el corto recorrido hacia la escuela. Cuando entramos al estacionamiento, todas las miradas estaban sobre el coche. Como era un pueblo chico todos sabían acerca de nuestra llegada. Jasper se estacionó enseguida de un Volvo plateado del que desconocía el modelo. Nos bajamos y las penetrantes miradas eran aun más fuertes, entramos lo más rápido posible al edificio y después de que recogimos nuestros horarios y libros, nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestra aula.

A mi me tocaba biología a primera hora, con el profesor Banner.

-Usted es la señorita Swan... –susurró el maestro, a lo que yo solo dije un tímido si. De hecho yo no era tímida. Pero como era el primer día de clases y no conocía a nadie se me hacía algo normal.

Me sentó en el único lugar disponible de todo el espacioso salón, me sentó enseguida del chico más guapo que jamás mis ojos pudieron haber visto. Su cabello era de un cobrizo brillante, sus ojos de un color esmeralda y sus labios carnosos. Puse casi todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no empezar a babear por él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen –se presentó tendiéndome la mano, la cual no rechacé.

-Bella, mi nombre es Bella –también me presenté con una sonrisa tatuada a mi rostro.

Después de las presentaciones él siguió comportándose como todo un caballero. A la hora del almuerzo, busque a mis hermanos y ya estaban sentadas con dos hermosas chicas. Una rubia y otra morena con el cabello corto. Me senté con ellos y hablamos durante varios minutos, ellas me dijeron sus nombres y me percaté de que eran hermanas de Edward, sus nombres eran Rosalie Y Alice Cullen. La primera tenía una belleza inigualable, su cabello rubio con destellos dorados y sus ojos azules, la segunda con el cabello corto y de un bonito café y sus ojos verdes. Me dijeron que vieron a su hermano coquetear conmigo, pero que tuviera mucho cuidado. Que Edward era un mujeriego que solo jugaba con las mujeres y las hacia sufrir. Yo no sabia en que creer.

Del mismo modo siguieron los siguientes meses, viviendo con las constantes invitaciones de Edward para salir, sus insinuaciones y las miradas coquetas. Pero después de que yo le decía que no, él se paseaba delante mío con otras mujeres mucho más guapas que yo.

-Hermosa, te invito a cenar – me invito al mismo instante que dejaba una rosa en mi mano. A veces se las ingeniaba para parecer romántico, que casi caía a sus redes, pero después de que lo veía con las chicas, se me olvidaba. A lo largo de estos meses, Emmett y Rosalie se presentaron como novios, al igual que Jasper y Alice.

5 años después...

- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezó nuestra relación? –le pregunté acariciando mi prominente vientre, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo... Bueno ocho meses y tres días en unas cuantas semanas saldría de cuentas.

-Si, recuerdo como te molestaba para que salieras conmigo, hasta que me diste aquel ultimátum –recordó y también acaricio a nuestra bebé, va a ser una niña y como nombre le pondremos Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan, hasta ahora era una niña muy sana. Desde la primer ecografía en la que podíamos saber el sexo del bebé se dejó ver.

Algunos momentos después nos fuimos a acostar. Yo me medio acosté, aunque estaba más sentada que acostada, pues tenía dos cojines muy abultados en la espalda aparte de las otras dos que yo utilizaba normalmente para dormir. La bebé no me dejaba de patear si no me recostaba de esa manera. Me dormí fácilmente, no sin antes tomar la pastilla prenatal.

La noche paso tranquila hasta las tres de la mañana, me levanté con una serie de dolorosos calambres en mi bajo vientre. Me levanté con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mi esposo, caminé lentamente hacia la habitación de Elizabeth para no perturbar su sueño. Me senté en la mecedora que se encontraba en la misma habitación. El dolor no pasaba.

Escuché unos pasos descalzos dirigiéndose a el cuarto en el que yo estaba. Edward abrió la puerta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –me cuestionó arrodillándose a mis pies, acariciando suavemente a nuestra hija.

-Siento unos calambres aquí –señalé mi bajo vientre. Y en cuanto lo toqué, otro calambre sacudió mi cuerpo, logrando que le apretara la mano a Edward.

-Déjame le hablo a Carlisle –sacó su celular y le marcó a su padre, él es doctor. –Papá, disculpa la hora, pero Bella esta teniendo fuertes calambres.

-No te preocupes, ¿en dónde exactamente siente esos calambres? –dijo adormilado pero al mismo tiempo su voz tenía un cierto tono de angustia.

-En el bajo vientre –explicó mi esposo. Acariciaba mi rodilla para que yo no entrara en pánico.

-Creo... Que está teniendo contracciones –en cuanto le dijo que eran contracciones me paralicé completamente. A mi niña todavía le faltaban tres, casi cuatro semanas para salir. Pero obviamente ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de decirle "No, nena. Te faltan casi cuatro semanas para salir así que te aguantas." La verdad es que no quería retrasarlo por dos razones; la primera era que el dolor era horrible e insoportable, y la segunda, era que ya quería conocer a mi princesita.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos ya al hospital? –le preguntó él a su papá.

-Si, lo antes posible. Voy a levantar a tu madre para... Oh, no será necesario, quiere hablar con Isabella –me entregó el aparato y lo apreté contra mi oreja.

- ¿Bueno? –contesté.

-Hija, ¿cómo estás?

-Me duele... Mucho.

-Te comprendo querida, tu relájate. Nosotros nos vestimos y los esperamos aya en el hospital –sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco y después de que Edward le dijera que ya salíamos directo para aya, colgamos. Mi esposo se vistió mientras yo bajé y me subí al auto, él bajó con mi maleta y el de la niña. Cuando llegamos al hospital todo estaba preparado y Esme y Carlisle ya se encontraban ahí.

Pasadas ocho horas, llenas de dolor, apretones descuartizadoras de mano e insultos dirigidos a mi esposo, nació nuestra pequeña que nació a las doce con treinta minutos, el día veintisiete de diciembre del año dos mil catorce.

Ya en la habitación, cuando se fueron todos nuestros familiares y amigos, mientras yo amamantaba a mi bebé, la observábamos como todos unos tontos. Salí de mi ensoñacion cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

-El mejor regalo de Navidad...

-Si, el mejor de todos, ningún otro se asemeja a este –besé la cabecita de la bebé, como ya había terminado de comer, le estaba sacando los gases. Jamás me casaría de ese olor tan particular que desprendía su cabecita. Edward se acostó a mi lado, abrazándonos. Y al fin me rendí al mundo de los sueños pensando en que este sería el mejor regalo de Navidad. Aparte de mi esposo, tanto que batallamos para tener una relación. Edward era el típico chico guapo que pensaba que por tan solo ser guapo, te daba una mirada coqueta y debías de ser de él. Y yo por otro lado, que no me dejaba, y cuando se llegaba a pasar de listo... De unos buenos golpes so se salvaba.

Definitivamente si, la mejor Navidad de todas.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a lula isa cullen, mi amiga invisible

Felices fiestas!


End file.
